Love story
by Yosukehunter
Summary: Summary: Sebuah jembatan tua yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta antara Minato Arisato dan Fuuka Yamaghisi. Apakah benar? Mari kita baca FF hina ini
1. Chapter 1

Yoo semua ini revive ff ku yang kemaren di fandom megaten. Ff ku yang kemaren benar benar hancur lebur hiks hiksT.T. k

kalau begitu coba saya revive lagi^. Hope you like~

Summary: Sebuah jembatan tua yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta antara Minato Arisato dan Fuuka Yamaghisi.

Disclaimer: Persona 3 adalah milikku*dikeroyokin Atlus*. Ehem Persona 3 milik Atlus tapi Fuuka milikku*dilempar laptop*.

Danger!Ff ini mengandung : gajeneess,abality,missTypo merajalele/merajalela, OOC,OOS,OON(?), humor baal,romance cacat, kejang kejang,mual dan lain lain

One more! FF ini bakap panjang buangettt mungkin sekitar 3000 chara keatas mungkin(?). Maka siapkan saja obat tetes dan air minum ya^

Dont like? Ngacir aja dari ff ini~

Siang dikota Iwatodai sangat terik sekali. Apa lagi di musim panas. Bisa dipastikan banyak orang yang kepanasan atau mati kepanasan. Malah ada yang memanfaatkan panas teriknya untuk sekedar berjemur dipantai atau menghitamkan kulit. Apa lagi panas terik matahari dimanfaatkan nelayan untuk menjemur ikan teri(?). Disaat panasnya matahari musim panas, ada seorang remaja laki-laki yang berjalan dengan riang sambil menari-nari ria ditengah panasnya matahari. Remaja dengan rambut biru nya yang menutupi mata kananya. Sepasang kristal abu-abu yang sebenarnya author gak tau warna mata tersebut. Mp3 nya yang tergantung di sakunya tidak berhenti-hentinya menyanyikan lagu untuk sang pendengar ! Minato Arisato, sang leader SEES. Minato baru saja pulang dari sekolah tercintanya, Gekkoukan High School. Entah mengapa ia sangat bahagia karena hari ini pulang lebih awal karena hari ini hari pertama masuk dikelas 3-F. Dan lagi lagi Minato sekelas lagi dengan 3 sekawan. Yukari Takeba,Aigis, dan Stupei Iori*Author was Agidyne with Hermes(?)* Ehem Junpei Iori. Sayangnya Minako di kelas dengan Fuuka. Jadi Minako kepisah deh dari kakaknya . Mereka semua sudah jadi senior. Sedangkan Mitsuru, ia jadi kepala direktur Kirijo Grups menganggantikan Ayahnya, Takeharu Kirijo. Kalau Akihiko sih...dia satu kuliah dengan Shinjiro *author: sengaja saya hidupin si Shinjiro demi kepentingan fanfict saya/plak* di Kirijo University. Kita singkat KU*Author: aneh ya? Yasudahlah lanjut*. Kebetulan universitas itu milik Kirijo Corp. Mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas nya di Minato berseri-seri karena ia baru saja selamat dari seseorang."Ahh senangnya diriku telah lepas dari dewi kematian" Ucap Minato sambil riangnya." Aku musti buru buru ke dorm sebelum dia menangkap ku" Ucap Minato segera menpercepat langkahnya menuju dorm yang tidak jauh lagi dari tempat Minato berada. Saat ia melewati Iwatodai strip mall,malaikat kematian memanggilnya.

"Minato-kun."

OH!

MY!

GOD!

Minato yang tadi riang wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat namanya dipanggil seseorang yang ia hindari tadi disekolah."F-Fuuka chan..." Kata kata yang diucap oleh Minato bagai melihat setan dimalam hari."Akhirnya aku menemukan mu Minato chan" Ucap gadis berambut hijau tua sambil dengan muka serius.

Wajah Minato makin pucat saat ia ia ketangkep Fuuka yang dia sebut adalah malaikat ia akan disuruh mencicipi masakan Fuuka yang menanding Mystery X Food."Ah Fuuka chan aku sedang terburu-buru jadi aku.."Belum juga menyelesaikan perkataannya Minato sudah diseret oleh Fuuka ke suatu tempat yang pasti mencoba percobaan masakannya.

Fuuka menarik Minato ke suatu tempat dekat Nagasaki disana sebuah sungai kecil yang jernih yang bening dan jernih itu membuat Minato terkagum-kagum."Mengapa kau membawa ku ke tempat ini?"Tanya minato.

"Maaf jika aku menyeret mu kesini, ini adalah tempat aku bermain dulu" Ucap Fuuka dengan nada datar."Tak biasa dia menjadi datar tersebut" guman Minato.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku bermain sendiri setelah pulang sekolah dulu"Ucap Fuuka sambil menelusuri alur sungai kecil tersebut"

"Hng? Apakah dulu Fuuka tidak mempunyai teman?"Guman Minato.

Setelah mereka berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di baru tau ternyata ada hutan dikota. "Ini kan hutan! Kenapa ada di tengah kota?" Tanya minato kaget.

"Ini kan taman bukan hutan! Emang kau tidak tahu kalau disini ada taman?"Ucap Fuuka sambil menelusuri jalan setapak.

"Hng...Aku kan baru 1 tahun tinggal disini. Itupun aku sibuk di sekolah dan penjelajahan Tartarus"Ucap Minato.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga disuatu tempat yang sunyi dan damai. Terlihat jembatan tua yang masih kokoh di sungai tersebut. Kalau dilihat lihat sepertinya dulu ini adalah taman kota Iwatodai. Terlihat 2 buah kursi panjang disana dengan tong sampah kecil. Dan sebuah lampu jalanan yang sudah lama mati karena tidak terurus.

"Kenapa kita kesini?"Tanya Minato.

"Hngg Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja"Jawab Fuuka singkat.

"Kau tidak menyuruh ku untuk memakan bekal mu?"Tanya Minato dengan pemikiran"Tumben dia enggak nawarin mencoba makan bekalnya, syukurlah"

"Hari ini aku tidak membuat bekal makan siang"Balas Fuuka sambil memandang arus sungai.

Minato segera duduk di kursi panjang yang tidak jauh dari sana. Jam menunjukkan pukul 15:30. "Sepertinya meluangkan waktu disini baik juga"Gumam Minato.

Hening melanda mereka hening bisa terjadi kalau gadis tersebut adalah super shy. Ia berusaha membuka percakapan tetapi gagal karena rasa malunya karena baru pertama kali ia membawa seorang remaja laki-laki ke tempat sepi tersebut. Sedangkan Minato, dia sifatnya yang jaim*Author: masa sih?* dan sedikit malu apalagi ia belum mempunyai banyak keberanian untuk membuka percakapan. Atau, menanyakan alasan mengapa ia di bawa ketempat ini. Suasana ditempat tersebut sangat sunyi sekali,hanya terdengar suara arus sungai yang menabrak bebatuan. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi menghembuskan dedaunan disekitar taman kali angin menghembuskan rambut gadis bewarna lumut tersebut. Minato jadi tertegun melihat Fuuka yang sedang termenung melihat aliran sungai tersebut. Saat ia melihat wajahnya,baru dia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Kau kenapa Fuuka-chan?"Tanya Minato.

"Eh...Ak-ku baik-baik saja kok"Balas Fuuka yang kaget oleh minato.

"Jangan bohong! Aku bisa melihat matamu bengkak seperti habis menangis"Kata Minato.

"..." Fuuka tidak menjawab perkataan Minato.

Hening melanda kami berdua. Karena Minato penasaran dengan sikap Fuuka yang aneh,ia segera menghampiri Fuuka. Tapi, baru saja ia bangun dari melihat sebuah kertas terbang dari tas Fuuka yang kertas tersebut adalah:

**HEI KAU ANAK CENGENG!**

**JANGAN PERNAH KAU BERTEMAN DENGAN NATSUKI DAN MINAKO!**

**ATAU HIDUPMU BAKAL SIAL!**

**DASAR GADIS LEMAH!**

"Ini kan surat ancaman?"Guman Minato.

"Ada apa dengan Fuuka? Apa dia di kerjain sama teman-temannya?"

Akhirnya minato menemukan alasan kenapa Fuuka mengajaknya ketempat ini.

Dia juga menemukan kertas ancaman yang sama di tas Fuuka."Cih apa-apaan ini!" Ucap Minato geram.

"Sudah puas mengotak-atik barang orang, minato?"Sontak Minato kaget melihat Fuuka sudah ada didepannya."Waduh ketauan nih..?"Pikir Minato.

"Ini apa Fuuka?"Tanya Minato.

"Itu hanya sampah"Jawabnya singkat.

Sepertinya Fuuka menyembunyikan sesuatu. Terliha raut mukanya seperti enggan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan bohong! Ini pasti ancaman dari teman-teman mu kan?"Ucap Minato tegas.

"..."Fuuka terdiam.

Hening...

Tiba-tiba air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata jatuh ke rerumputan sambil menahan emosi yang ia tahan sejak di sekolah.

"Hiks... HUWAAA!"Fuuka menangis histeris.

"Fuuka..."Ucap Minato.

"Hiks kenapa aku selalu diperlakukan seperti ini sejak dulu! Hiks kenapa disaat aku ingin berteman selalu saja mereka menjauh! Hiks apa alasannya dan mengapa aku diperlakukan begini!"Bentak Fuuka sambil menangis.

"..."Minato tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Sejak orangtua ku pindah ke Iwatodai, aku tidak punya teman! Hiks aku selalu menyendiri di taman ini. Aku selalu bermain sendiri sampai sore tidak ada yang datang untuk mengajak bermain dengan ku!"Ucap Fuuka sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"..."Minato lagi-lagi terdiam. Dia juga tidak tega melihat sahabatnya sesedih ini.

"AKU MEMANG ANAK TIDAK BERGUNA ! SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK DILAHIRKAN DARI PADA HIDUP SEPERTI INI! LEBIH BAIK AKU MA-" Perkataan Fuuka terhenti oleh bentakan Minato.

"Hentikan Fuuka!"

Fuuka terdiam sambil menangis dengan indahnya(?). Sedangkan Minato sepertinya merasa bersalah karena telah membentak temannya sendiri.

"Hentikan fuuka! Jangan kau berkata seperti itu..."Ucap Minato sedih.

"Aku tau kau selalu dijauhi sama teman kelas mu! Tapi kau jangan berkata kau tidak berguna! Lagian kau tidak sendirian!masih ada kami" Ucap Minato.

"Ka-mi..."Tanya Fuuka.

"Ya! Kami semua anggota SEES"balas Minato tersenyum.

"Anggota SEE..S"Kata Fuuka sambil menyeka air mata.

"Iya! Kau masih ada aku yang Cakep, Minako yang imut,Yukari yang bawel, Junpei yang bodoh,Mitsuru tukang Execution,Akihiko yang kuat, Aigis yang lucu,Koro-chan ,Ken,Shinjiro dan kau"Ucap Minato sambil menekankan kata "Cakep". Dan Fuuka hanya bersweatdroop dengan perkataan Minato.

~Meanwhile~

"HATCHINGG!"

"Kalau bersin ditutup apa Stupei!"Ucap Cewek berambut coklat yaitu,Yukari.

"Diem lu!"Pasti ada yang ngomongin gua nih"Ucap cowok bertopi yang tidak lain adalah Junpei.

"Ger er gila lu"Ucap Yukari Sweatdroped.

~balik lagi ketempat Minato~

"Lagian kamu jangan jadi anak cengeng! Kamu harus kuat! Jadi sekuat Ade rai, atau Mitsuru senpai!"Ucap Minato menyemangati Fuuka.

"Ade rai kan cowok-_- " Ucap Fuuka sweatdrooped.

"Ah tau tuh! Gue Cuma ngomong sesuai naskahnya author!Salahin tuh author!"

***Author: WHUT! Lu nyalahin gue gitu! Mau dapet sial lu!***

"Glek!"

***Author: Lanjut atau gua...***

**"**Iya iya kita lanjut".

***Author: Padahal gua mau bilang mau ngasih eskrim~  
><strong>"Minato: AJIGILE Author sialan!HAJARR"

"All SEES: Hajar!  
><strong>*Author: EMAKK TOLONG!<strong>

"Eh..sekuat Mitsuru?"Tanya Minato.

"Iyalah dia kan kuat! Akihiko saja sampai tunduk padanya."Ucap Minato dengan ngawurnya berharap ia dihajar dengan Mitsuru.

~Meanwhile~

"Rencana besok kita akan pergi liburan ke-Hatchii!"

"Senpai tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah..Tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya bersin biasa saja"Ucap Mitsuru sambil menyeka ingus(?).

"Tuh kan udah gua bilang dari tadi! Mitsuru senpai ketularan lu kan Stupei!"Bentak Yukari.

"Kok NYALAHIN GUE NYET! PASTI ADA YANG NGOMONGIN MITSURU!"Junpei mulai naik darah.

"SIAPA EMANGNYA?"Tanya Yukari.

"Debt colector" Ucap Akihiko main JBJB.

"Tadi kau bilang apa Sanada-san?"Ucap Mitsuru dengan menekankan kata "Sanada-san"

"Ti-dak.."Ucap Akihiko berharap itu kata pengantar terakhirnya(?).

"EXECUTION!"Ucap Mitsuru bersemangat(?).

"HIIKKKK!"

~Back to Minato Place's~

Fuuka masih merenung perkataan Minato benarnya juga perkataan Minato.

"Kau betul Minato,meskipun aku sendiri tapi, aku masih punya kalian semua ! Aku masih punya teman seperti Minako-chan dan Natsuki dia adalah sahabat ku yang paling kusayangin"Ucap Fuuka mulai ceria. Dan Fuuka mulai ceramah kuliah ashar(?)*di tampol* ehem Fuuka mulai bicara sendiri. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat temannya mulai semangat '45'.

"Hahh...Setidaknya aku tidak mencoba makanan kutukannya Fuuka"Ucap Minato. Padahal Fuuka sudah selesai ceramahnya.

"Kau ngomong apa Minato...?"Ucap Fuuka+Deathglare.

"Ti-dak"

"Makanan KUTUKAN?GRRR Minato terima ini"Fuuka berubah 360 derajat menjadi Yandere. Segera ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal dan siap menabok kepala biru milik Minato.

"Kyaa!"Teriak Minato.

Akhirnya acara kejar-kejaran tersebut di kejar-kejaran di sebuah tiang yang hampir saja mendapatkan Minato tiba-tiba...

"WOOF...WOOOF"

Seketika acara mereka berhenti mendadak karena mendengar suara sesuatu. Itu suara...

"Koro-chan!"

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari anjing peliharaan anggota SEES,Koromaru. Ia datang dan segera meloncat kearah Fuuka.

"Sedang apa kau kemari Koromaru?"Tanya Minato.

"WOOF WOOF(Sedang jalan-jalan)"Gonggong Koromaru.

"Eh..Aku lupa kalau aku gak bisa bahasa anjing"Kata Fuuka malu.

"Mungkin artinya ia sedang jalan-jalan"Ucap Minato sambil mengelus-elus kepala Koromaru.

"Mungkin kah? Kau bisa bahasa anjing minato-kun?"Tanya Fuuka heran dengan minato.

"Enggak kok, aku cuma asal-asalan saja"Balas Minato dan Fuuka hanya menjawab"OH".

"WOOF..WOOF? ( Kalian sedang apa?)"Gonggong Koromaru.

"Herm kau tau artinya minato?"Tanya Fuuka lagi. Minato hanya menggeleng-geleng saja.

"Yasudah...Koro-chan mau makan? Nanti aku buatkan makanan untuk mu"Ucap Fuuka menawari Koromaru dengan memasang mata licik(?).

"Wah bisa bisa Koromaru mati nih makan masakan Fuuka,kucing yang diatas genteng sekolah aja kabur apa lagi dia"Ucap Minato dalam hati.

"WOOF!(Emoh!)"Gonggong Koromaru lalu ia mundur menjauh dari Fuuka.

"Sepertinya ia tidak mau dijadikan kelin- eh salah ANJING PERCOBAAN mu deh" Ujar Minato menekankan kata"Anjing percobaan" sambil menahan tawa"snrk hihihihi".

"M-I-N-A-T-O" Tiba-tiba Fuuka jadi minato(lagi).

Setelah kejar-kejaran mereka yang konyol. Akhirnya Minato jatuh ke rerumputan.

"Kesempatan YAKKKK"Fuuka memukul kepala Minato dengan slowmotion~

BUGH! Begitulah bunyinya."Itt-tai!"Erang Minato sedangkan Fuuka hanya tertawa seram. Koromaru hanya bersweatdroop(?) melihat kelakuan childish mereka.

"Wah sudah sore nih Minato-kun. Ayo kita kembali ke dorm" Ucap Fuuka yang berubah normal dari Yandere.

"Ay-yo"Ucap minato sambil berkata dalam hati"Ini anak kenapa lagi?".

"Woof..Woof(Ayo kebetulan aku lagi lapar)"Gonggong Koromaru dengan nada bahagia.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pulang kembali ke dorm. Mentari sudah terbenam diufuk barat. Burung-burung mulai terbang kembali ke sarangnya. Sore hari berganti menjadi malam.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

~After school~

Minato yang baru saja keluar dari kelas dengan perasaan gembira setengah bingung. Tumben-tumbenan teman temannya enggak ada yang mengajak 'hangout' dihari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas.

"Uhh...Kebelet pipis "Ucap segera menuju kamar mandi karena panggilan alam.

"Hemmm mending aku kemana ya?"Ucap Minato sambil membasuh tangannya ke kran air. Cringg!Muncul bohlam lampu diatas kepala Minato. Ia tahu kemana dia pergi.

Minato akhirnya sampai di tempat ia kemaren datang. Tapi..."Kok tidak ada Fuuka?

Kemana dia?"Guman Minato. Akhirnya Minato menghabiskan waktunya disana sendiri.

~Evening,dorm~

"Tadaima"Ujar Minato.

"Okaeri Minato-san"Balas Aigis.

"Okaeri!Kakak kebetulan sekali!"Ucap Minako girang.

"Ada apa? Kemana semua orang?"Tanya Minato keheranan dorm sepi sekali.

"Entahlah"balas Minako."Aku lagi buat Kari ayam! Kakak mau mencoba?"Tawar Minako.

Herm menurut Minato berpikir. Sepertinya masakan Minako lebih baik daripada masakan...

"Ok kakak coba!"Balas Minato riang. Minako hanya loncat girang-girang.

"Kemana Fuuka-chan?"Tanya Minato.

"..."Aigis hanya diam sedangkan Minako...

"Ehem kakak, Ecie cuit cuit~ cinta pertamanya ya"Goda minako. Minato hanya blushing.

"Dia belum pulang dari sekolah" Ucap Aigis. Minato hanya cemas sudah keburu ditarik oleh Minako ke dapur.

2 jam kemudian.

"Kok sudah Jam segini Fuuka belum pulang"Kata Yukari.

"Iya aku jadi cemas..." Ujar Ken.

"Apa lagi sudah larut malam! Sebaiknya kita harus mencarinya sebelum tengah malam datang"Kata Mitsuru dan disetujui semua anggota SEES. Akhrinya mereka segera mencari ke beradaan Fuuka.

Tim pun dibagi 3. Tim pertama adalah:Minato,Aigis,Koromaru, kedua : Junpei,Akihiko,Mitsuru,Yukari dan Tim terakhir :Minako,Shinjiro *Author: Bilang saja mau pacaran-_-"*

Tim satu mencari di daerah sekitar Iwatodai strip mall,Nagasaki shrine dan sekitar kota Iwatodai.

Tim kedua mencari Di Tatsumi Port station,Gekkoukan .

Dan tim akhir mencari di Pauwlonia Mall*mau pacaran kali*.

Sejam telah berlalu, Tapi semuanya tidak menemukan Fuuka. Semua tim kembali mengumpul di depan Iwatodai Station.

"Aduh! Gimana nih Fuuka enggak ketemu"Kata Minako cemas.

"Aku sudah mencari di seluruh sudut kota Iwatodai!,tapi tidak ketemu!"Ucap Ken cemas. " Apalagi sebentar lagi tengah malam!" tambahnya.

Shinjiro yang baru saja dari Tatsumi Station Back Halley*tempat pertama kali Shinjiro muncul* juga menggeleng-geleng.*Author gak tau nama tempatnya,jadi ngawur deh:P*

"Kemana lagi anak itu HAH!"Junpei emosi jiwa karena mencari ia berhasil diatasi dengan bantuan batu berukuran sedang dari seseorang* author ngelirik Yukari

Yukari: Apa lu liat liat!*.

"Berisik lu Stupei!"Seru Yukari.

"Kemana lagi nih kita mencarinya?"Tanya Akihiko cemas.

"WOOF..WOOF(Hei aku tahu Fuuka dimana)"Gonggong Koromaru mengingatkan Minato. Sontak Minato tersadar ada satu tempat yang belum ia datangin.

"Oh ya aku tau ia dimana! Aigis,Koromaru ikut saya...yang lain tunggu saya! Jika dalam waktu 2 jam saya tidak datang, kalian pulang saja!" Ucap Minato terburu-buru.

"Tap-"Belum saja Yukari selesai,Minato udah ngacir duluan.

"Sebaiknya kita ikuti mereka!"Perintah Mitsuru.

Akhirnya Mereka sampai ditempat Fuuka dimana Minato dan Fuuka berada bermain kejar-kejaran kemaren. Terlihat sosok gadis berambut hijau lumut sedang berdiri di atas jembatan. Sepertinya Fuuka akan bunuh diri!

"FUUKA!"Panggil Aigis dan Koromaru.

"Fuuka!"Ucap Aigis. Sedangkan koromaru hanya mengonggong.

"Minato..Kun?"Ucap Fuuka.

Kondisi Fuuka sangat kacau sekali,rambutnya yang acak-acak,bajunya basah dan penuh warna. Sepertinya ia dibullying.

"Menjauhlah dari ku!"Ucap Fuuka Mengancam.

"Stop Fuuka! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau disini?"Tanya Minato cemas.

"Semua orang mencari mu..Mereka cemas dengan mu."Ujar Aigis.

"WOOF (betul!)" Gonggong Koromaru.

"Ayo kita pulang Fuuka mereka mencemaskan mu"Ajak Minato. Tapi ditolak Fuuka.

"PERGI DARI SINI!"Teriak Fuuka.

Minato,Aigis, dan Koromaro sontak diam karena baru pertama kali ia melihat Fuuka semarah ini.

"KALIAN TIDAK TAHU APA YANG TERJADI!"Teriak Fuuka lagi.

Minato memikirkan cara agar Fuuka tenang. Ia sedang bingung dalam kondisi tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Mereka semua mengerjai diriku sampai seperti ini. Mereka menyiram air dan pewarna pakaian kepadaku! Mereka mengunci ku di ruangan kesenian! Kau tak tahu apa yang kurasakan! Akhirnya aku melarikan diri lewat jendela yang tidak ku kekelas semua barang barang ku hilang semua!.AKU BENCI HIDUPKU" Fuuka mulai naik ke atas pagar pembatas, ia berniat ingin meloncat ke arah sungai.

Minato cemas sekali. Dan segera mengambil tindakan.

"Tunggu! Fuuka!" Seru Minato. Ia segera mendekat ke Fuuka

"(Gasp) Fuuka-chan"Ujar aigis.

"LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI SAJA!"Teriak Fuuka. Saat ia ingin meloncat, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang tubuhnya. Minato memeluk Fuuka berharap ia tidak jatuh ke sungai yang airnya dingin tersebut. Dan akhirnya Fuuka turun dari pembatas jembatan.

"STOP FUUKA!"

Akhirnya Fuuka diam dan nafasnya sudah mulai ia mulai tenang.

"Aku tahu apa perasaan mu saat di bullying oleh teman-temanmu...Aku ingin menolong mu tapi aku takut...Aku terlalu takut untuk menghadapi semua nya ...AKU MEMANG PENGECUT!" Ucap Minato sambil menumpahkan semua emosinya.

Fuuka hanya terdiam saja. Aigis dan Koromaru pun juga begitu.

Hening...

"Kau tak tahu apa perasaan ku saat kau meninggal nanti...Aku merasa kehilangan...Kehilangan seorang sahabat yang kucintai..."Minato mulai berbicara lagi.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau peduli denganku! Kenapa kau orang satu"nya yang rela mencoba masakan ku, kenapa kau orang yang membuka kan pintu saat aku dikunciin di ruang lab ipa, kenapa kau menolong aku mengambil tas ku yang disangkutkan di pohon dan mengapa kau menolong ku Minato!"Tanya Fuuka.

Minato hanya diam saja menerima pertanyaan tersebut. Ia merasa bingung apa yang akan ia ucap nanti.

Hening...Hembusan Angin malam yang dingin membuat Minato kedinginan. Tapi ia tetap bertahan agar ia berhasil membawa pulang Fuuka. Suasana disana sangat sepi ditambah langit yang cerah tak ada awan hitam sehingga bulan purnama terlihat terang dan besar. Dan suasana yang tergambar adalah Minato sedang memeluk Fuuka di jembatan dengan pemandangan bulan purnama.

Akhirnya Minato yang tadi kehabisan kata mulai berbicara"Karena..." Minato mulai mengencangkan pelukannya ke hanya kaget dan blushing karenanya."Karena...Aku mencintaimu Fuuka...Sungguh... Aishiterru Fuuka chan"Ucap Minato.

Fuuka yang kaget tiba-tiba blushing kelas kepiting(?). Sebenarnya ia juga menyukai Minato. Apakah Fuuka akan menerimanya atau tidak? Mau tau? Setelah yang satu ini*di gampar readers*

"Aishiteru yo..Minato-kun"Balas Fuuka.

Akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Dan mereka saling bertatapan. Dan wajah mereka mulai mendekat...5cm...4cm...3cm, Minato dan Fuuka menutup matanya...2 cm...1cm...Dan Akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain dengan mesranya. Sehingga membuat sang Author jadi banjir nosebleed.

Sedangkan Aigis berpikiran" Inikah yang disebut dengan Cinta? Seperti yang dibicarakan oleh Yukari-san?". Sedangkan Koromaru hanya mengonggong"WOOF WOOF(Wau romantisnya~)".

Setelah lama mereka berciuman. Akhirnya mereka segera melepaskan ciumannya dan segera mengambil nafas panjang karena sesak. Wajah Minato dan Fuuka sama-sama Merah. Bagai kepiting rebus atau di..*Author di gebuk karena lagi-lagi masukin nama masakan lagi* Ehem... Tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada makhluk makhluk dari dunia lain sedang mengintip acara mereka tadi.

"Wah wah wah romantisnya"Ujar Mitsuru sambil tersenyum gajelas*Di Bufula Mitsuru*

"Wah wah Minato sudah dewasa ya?"Balas akihiko.

JEPRET! Sejak tadi si Yukari memotret Minato dan Fuuka tadi. Dasar mesum-_-"

"Wah..wah wah ternyata kau suka begituan ya?"Cibir Junpei. Dan Junpei mendapat hadiah bogem maut dari Yukari.

"Hei diam lah aku ini sedang menfoto kejadian penting tau!"Uvap Yukari Mengelak. Junpei hanya tersenyum licik.

"Sssttt diam lah!"Tegur Mitsuru. Sedangkan Ken matanya ditutup oleh Minako karena belum cukup umur.

"Wah kakak berhasil mengungkapkan perasaan ke cewek Yuhu"Minako sorak gembira.

"Minato terdeteksi 'Sehat" dari penyakit Yaoinya Junpei!"Cibir Shinjiro dari belakang.

"Whut! Diam kau shinjiro senpai! Aku masih suka dengan cewek tau!"Junpei mengelak.

"Chidori...atauYuka-" Yukari segera memukul Akihiko dengan kencang. Dan Akihiko hanya mengerang kesakitan.

"AUWW! Hei aku hanya bercanda" Ujar Akihiko kesakitan.

"Sebaiknya kita samperin mereka"Perintah Mitsuru dan yang lain langsung nurut dengan ibunya *Digaplok*.

Si Junpei mulai -tiba ia segera keluar dengan gegabah dari per sembunyiannya. Sontak Minato,Fuuka,Aigis,Koromaru kaget melihat Junpei datang dari semak-semak."Junpei..s-san!"Ucap Fuuka kaget. Minato hanya cenga-cengo,sedangkan Aigis cuma diam bersama Koromaru. Tiba tiba keluarlah semua anggota SEES dari semak-semak. Mereka semua menghajar Junpei karena kecerobohannya -_-"

"BAKA! Kenapa kau keluar secara tiba-tiba Stupei! Kami ketauan tau"Teriak Yukari sambil menggebuk Junpei.

"Ampun! Aku tidak sengaja!"Ucap Junpei memelas. Naas Yukari sudah tidak memaafkan Junpei. Mereka semua hanya ber sweatdroop melihat pertengkaran antara mereka berdua.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini"Tanya Minato dengan nada curiga + takut.

"Sejak dari tadi kok, saat kau sampai disini"Balas Shinjiro dengan masang tampang cuek.

"Bisa dikatakan kami membuntuti mu kakak"Tambah Minako dengan tampang Innocent.

"APA!"Minato teriak histeris sedangkan Fuuka mulai menjauh dari Minato.

"Sebaiknya kita harus pulang dulu...Liat keadaan Fuuka sangat ironis sekali"Ujar Mitsuru.

"Lain kali kalau kau di bullying bilang kami saja ! biar nanti kami hajar mereka!"Ucap Minako geram.

"K-kalian...Terimakasih..."Mata Fuuka berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo kita pulang"Ucap Ken. Dan yang lain mensetujuinnya.

"Masih ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap ke Yakushima...lebih baik urus dirimu dulu Fuuka-san"Perintah Mitsuru dan Fuuka mengangguk. Ia segera mengambil tas dan segera pulang disusul Aigis dan Mitsuru. Sedangkan Minato masih membatu di jembatan.

"K-kalau kalian datang dari..Tadi artinya kalian melihatku..."Minato mulai blushing dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi.

"Ehem! Dude! Kau hebat tadi!"Ujar Junpei yang baru bangkit dari kuburnya(?).

"Iya kau sudah mengatakan perasaan mu kepadanya kau hebat Minato"Tambah Akihiko. Minato makin blushing dan membuang muka.

"Sepertinya besok kita rayakan dengan pesta dung"Ucap Minako senang

"Yuhu!~ Pesta"Ken kegirangan.

"WOOF WOOF WOF (Asik pesta! Daging aku datang)" Koromaru loncat-loncat gaje.

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke dorm dengan damai...

Sedangkan...

"Hei Minato...Tadi aku sempat memfoto kau dengan Fuuka loh"Kata Yukari sambil memperlihatkan foto di handphonenya.

"AH! YUKARI HAPUS!HAPUS!" Minato kaget setengah panik sekarang.

"Kagak Ahh sayang buat koleksi ku~"Ucap Yukari kabur meninggalkan Minato.

"Tunggu!"

TBC

Yosh selesai sudah saya menyelesaikan ff saya di fandom megaten untuk pertama pula. Maaf ya kalau romancenya jelek! Maklum masih pemula~

Oh ya soal hutan yang dibelakang Nagasaki Shrine itu saya ngasal soalnya di Iwatodai gak ada hutan T_T akhirnya ane ngasal aja * di AOA ATLUS *

Dan TL nya (baca: Time line). Itu juga ngasal *digaplok* bercanda! Time line nya itu sekitar musim panas bulan Minato kagak jadi mati gara-gara ngutang sama si !

Terakhir kalau ada misstypo,gaje,kata yang membingungkan harap dimaafkan karena Author yang sarap yang satu ini memang lagi drop T_T

Oh ya thx buat The Oath Of Walburgis yang sudah mengupas tuntas semua Typo saya~

Beribu-ribu saya mengucapkan terima kasih dan saya akan segera membaca FF mu sesuai permintaanmu^^

Motto dari saya: Tertawalah sebelum anda ditertawakan #Quotegagal #abaikan saja

So...

~Please review~

~omake~

"Hei! Kemana saja Minato sampai jam segini belum pulang"Ucap seseorang dari dalam dorm.

Fuuka segera menghentikan tangannya dan memulai menguping.

"Mungkin sedang sibuk kegiatan sekolah senpai"Ucap seseorang yang terdengar seperti Yukari.

"Tapi enggak mungkin kan pulang jam segini" Ujar seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Akihiko."Apa lagi Fuuka dan koromaru belum pulang"Tambahnya lagi.

"Apa jangan jangan mereka NGE*piip* lagi" Ucap Junpei dengan tampang mesum.

Hening...

"JUNPEII!"Teriak semua angota SEES kecuali Junpei dan Shijiro (karena jaim mungkin?)

PAK BOK BUK GUBRAK KAING KAING BRUK BRAK!

Minato dan Fuuka hanya ber sweatdroop dengan nistanya. Dan mereka segera masuk dan ikut berpatisipasi dalam acara pengoroyokan Junpei si Stupei lalala LOL!

~END~


End file.
